Que puis je faire pour vous?
by Mythomanya
Summary: Le prince Costarica s'ennuie royalement à la soirée que son frère, le roi, a organisée pour lui. Le valet Hugo s'en rend vite compte et tente, à son grand malheur, de remédier à ce problème...


Un autre soupir.  
Le domestique derrière le trône s'alarma.  
Cela annonçait mal la soirée si le prince lui-même s'ennuyait.  
C'était tout de même un bal que le roi avait organisé afin de divertir son frère et de le soustraire aux tracas de son quotidien. Il serait bien attristé de voir que son cadeau n'avait pas donné le moindre résultat.

Le laquet se donna donc pour but de trouver ce qui pourrait faire plaisir au jeune prince.

"Pardon, prince Costarica? " Se risqua-t-il, sachant pourtant qu'il lui était parfaitement interdit d'adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard à son maître.

Ce dernier semblait tout à fait au courant de cette règle puisqu'il dévisagea le jeune domestique avec le plus grand des mécontentements.

"Aurais-tu quelques pulsions suicidaires pour oser m'interpeller ainsi? " S'enquit-il méchamment.

Les yeux noirs du prince ne transmettaient aucune chaleur et cela cloua le pauvre valet sur place.  
Il figea un moment, puis, sentant que s'il ne disait rien, sa tête roulerait dans les prochaines secondes, trouva la force de prononcer les mots qu'il avait en tête.

" Je suis désolé maître…" Débuta le jeune homme, les yeux fixés au marbre sur lequel il se tenait, "mais j'ai, depuis le début de ce bal, l'impression ferme que vous n'avez que très peu d'intérêt pour celui-ci. " Débita-t-il, sachant pourtant qu'il manquait de politesse à l'égard de celui qui avait droit de vie ou de mort sur son être entier.

Son maître, quant-à lui, fut surpris par l'air concerné de ce chien qui lui servait de domestique. Très peu de domestiques s'inquiétaient réellement du sort de ce jeune prince au tempérament explosif et au caractère exécrable. Aussi, cette attention à son égard ne le laissa pas indifférent.  
Il revint donc sur l'idée qu'il avait prise quelques secondes auparavant que l'individu n'expose son intérêt et ne le décapita-t-il pas sur le champ.

" Continue…" Dit-il, tout de même sur ses gardes.

Le serviteur se permit enfin une réelle respiration.

" Je me demandais simplement ce qui aurait pu faire en sorte que vous vous amusiez bien plus que tous vos invités, puisque ce bal était une attention pour vous de la part de votre frère et que vous ne semblez pas vous y plaire… " Acheva le domestique, heureux d'être toujours en vie.

Le prince Costarica entra dans un moment de réflexion.  
Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien le sortir de son ennui?  
Bien que ce soit à son intention que son frère ait donné ce bal, le prince savait très bien que ce dernier cherchait simplement un moyen de lui trouver une épouse afin qu'il cesse de ternir la réputation du château avec son attitude désinvolte et ses manières épouvantables.  
Seulement, voilà, il n'était point question d'épouse pour lui. Les femmes étaient toutes les mêmes et semblaient, pour la plupart, de très peu d'intérêt pour lui.  
Par contre, s'il pouvait faire croire à son frère qu'il avait effectivement trouvé une épouse, alors peut-être ce dernier le laisserait-il tranquille…

Il posa à nouveau son regard sur le domestique. Ce dernier avait des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient sous les oreilles. Il était replet et chétif, mais plutôt large d'épaule et à peine plus petit que lui. Par contre, il avait de jolis yeux bleus dont la couleur était plutôt accrocheuse. Les filles de la cours et les femmes employées au château devaient le trouver bien mignon, ce simple laquet.  
De plus, il avait une peau pâle mais du genre qui rosissait facilement, des cils plutôt longs et de fines lèvres rosées; des caractéristiques qui seraient normalement associées à la gente féminine.  
Peut-être bien que…

"Quel est ton nom? " Demanda Costarica d'un ton autoritaire qui sortit le domestique de ses propres rêveries.

" Hugo, sir. " Répondit immédiatement l'interpellé, alarmé.

Il fut prit de panique lorsqu'il vit le jeune prince sourire. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'il était effrayé par le regard sombre et indifférent de son interlocuteur ou bien si c'était simplement parce que ce dernier s'était penché vers lui lorsqu'il avait affiché cette expression presque amicale.

"Bien, mon cher Hugo, je crois que tu vas pouvoir m'être utile! " S'exclama gaiement Costarica, ce qui ne sembla pas de si bonne augure au pauvre domestique qui n'avait aucun droit de refuser les prochains commandements de son maître.

Hugo se maudissait intérieurement pour cette gentillesse qu'il s'était permise un peu plus tôt. Quel imbécile il pouvait être parfois. Il avait bien fallu qu'il s'adresse au prince. Pourquoi n'avait-il pu pas faire comme à l'habitude et ne s'était-il pas résigné à observer son maître de loin?  
À cause de cette langue, dont il avait l'usage excessif, le pauvre valet se retrouvait dans l'une des manigances plutôt louches du jeune seigneur.  
Alors qu'il marchait seul dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du château, il passa devant un miroir. Il manqua de peu de s'écrouler au sol.  
Il devait à tout prix éviter de voir son reflet.

Le prince était empêtré dans son impatience lorsque le jeune impudent qui lui avait adressé la parole fit à nouveau apparition devant lui.  
Il eut le souffle coupé.  
Hugo, en seulement quelques minutes, avait accompli l'exploit de devenir une femme.

Il avait troqué son habit de domestique discret contre une robe de courtisane plutôt affriolante, laissant voir la gorge et le début de ses épaules. C'était une magnifique robe de soie turquoise-verte agrémentée d'une ceinture bleue royale. Il avait également orné sa chevelure d'un ruban de soie du même bleu que la ceinture où était accrochée une seule rose blanche. La robe tombait au sol de manière élégante et cachait ainsi les jambes, sans doute poilues, du jeune Hugo.

Ce dernier était plus rouge qu'une pivoine et aurait aimé être n'importe où ailleurs qu'en ce lieu, à cet instant précis, dans ce riche accoutrement qui ne lui seyait pas du tout. Le pauvre ne daignait même pas lever les yeux sur le prince au regard ébahi tant il avait honte de son apparence présente. Bien sûr, il lui était interdit de croiser le regard d'un des membres de la famille royale, mais là, maintenant, il n'aurait jamais osé lever les yeux à aucun moment.  
Il y fut pourtant obligé.  
Il vit deux pieds apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il senti ensuite deux doigts emprisonner le bout de son menton pointu. Puis une légère pression lui fit lever la tête jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre celui de Costarica, qui, pour toute explication, lui donna un baiser.

"Mais que faîtes-vous? " S'énerva le pauvre domestique, paniqué.

Il reçut un sourire en coin de la part du prince.

"Il faut bien que j'embrasse ma future femme pour me prouver que je ne rêve pas! " Déclara-t-il après quoi il lui tendit la main de manière chevaleresque.

Bien que vexé par l'action précédente du jeune monarque, Hugo ne put refuser la main qui lui était tendue, sinon, sa tête finirait sur l'un des murs du château, avec celle d'un cerf ou d'un ours comme voisine.

Ils entreprirent donc de retourner dans la salle de bal en croisant le plus de personnes possible, au grand damne du blond, afin de montrer à tout le monde que le plus jeune des seigneurs s'était enfin acoquiné d'une jeune fleur.  
La nouvelle se répandit à la vitesse de la lumière. Ils n'avaient pas encore pénétré la salle que la rumeur en avait fait le tour et, en plus, avait eut le temps de se rendre au roi Vincent. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur et le rassura quant au futur de son frère. Il reçut d'ailleurs la visite de ce dernier en compagnie de l'élue de son cœur qui, au premier coup d'œil, parut fort acceptable aux yeux du souverain, bien qu'elle soit timide au point de ne pas lever une seule fois le regard sur lui.

"Que me vaut cette visite, cher frère? " S'exclama-t-il gaiement. "Et qui est donc cette exquise créature qui t'accompagne? " S'enquit-il sans attendre de réponse à la question précédente, sachant que son frère se doutait déjà qu'il avait entendu les bruits qui couraient.

Costarica eut un sourire radieux tandis qu'il prenait Hugo par la taille pour coller le dos de ce dernier à son torse, afin de montrer l'affection qu'il lui portait.

"Vincent, je te présente ta future sœur! " Ce disant, il plaqua un léger baiser dans le cou de ladite sœur qui frémit d'inconfort. "Elle se nomme Émérence!" La présenta-t-« elle », au grand étonnement du pauvre Hugo qui se demandait à quel moment de la soirée le prince lui avait-il choisi un nouveau nom.

Il eut tout de même le réflexe de se détacher maladroitement de Costarica afin de faire une gracieuse révérence au roi. Celui-ci, alors qu'Hugo était toujours incliné devant lui, mit genou à terre afin de pouvoir attraper l'une des mains de la jeune femme et de la lui baiser.

"Enchanté gente dame. Votre présence aux côtés de mon frère me comble plus que tout en ces temps où je croyais tout espoir envolé." Dit-il, sincère, tentant de charmer le pauvre domestique avec un sourire ravageur.

Le blond ne put que rougir et murmurer un simple « merci mon roi" avant de se retrouver à nouveau entre les bras du prince.

"Comme tu le vois, elle est plutôt réservée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'habituera bien à son nouveau statut de reine. " Dit-il fièrement, comme s'il parlait vraiment de la femme qui aurait conquis son cœur. "Ma chérie", souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Hugo, " vous pouvez disposer. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, j'ai quelques matières à discuter avec notre souverain. "

Sans répondre, Hugo se défit de la poigne du jeune seigneur et s'en fut le plus rapidement qu'il put, soit en marchant rapidement, afin de se sortir de cette situation périlleuse.

Lorsque le domestique fut sorti, le prince éclata d'un rire attendri.

"Elle est incroyable…" Dit-il, plus à son attention qu'à celle de son frère.

Ce dernier s'assit dans l'une des chaises rembourrées près de l'âtre et invita Costarica à prendre la plus près de lui.

"De quoi s'agit-il? " S'enquit Vincent alors que son frangin prenait place.

Celui-ci lui sourit timidement.

"En fait…" Débuta-t-il avec appréhension.

" Nous partons?" S'étonna le pauvre Hugo lorsque le prince lui annonça leur départ.  
Ce dernier acquiesça tout en mettant un vêtement dans l'une des valises qui avaient été livrées à ses appartements.  
"À quoi doit-on ce départ, votre altesse?" Interrogea le domestique, tentant vainement de ne pas avoir l'air indigné par l'annonce.

Costarica leva sur lui un regard d'une dureté alarmante. Cela signifiait clairement qu'il ne fallait pas discuter, sinon la tête du pauvre laquet roulerait. Seulement, ledit laquet avait un nouvel atout dans sa manche qui lui permettait de répliquer. En tant que "_future épouse_" du prince, sa tête ne pouvait rouler sous aucun prétexte.  
Aussi ne bougea-t-il pas d'un pouce dans l'attente d'une réponse. Cela exacerba l'homme de sang royal.

"Mais vas-tu aller chercher tes affaires, jeune imbécile? " S'énerva-t-il.

Bien que très intimidé, Hugo se contenta de baisser les yeux au sol et de parler d'une toute petite voix.

"S…si…" Il était si nerveux qu'il eut, pendant un moment, un blanc total de sa langue maternelle. "Seulement si vous me dîtes pour quelle raison nous partons." Réussit-il à dire au bout de quelques instants.

Costarica en fut éberlué. Ce simple domestique… ce laquet, ce chien! Cet être qui n'était moins que rien se permettait de lui imposer des conditions sur les ordres qu'il donnait. Il partit d'un grand rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Cela glaça le sang du pauvre blond.

"Je vais te le dire, parce que, de toute façon, tu le sauras bien assez tôt!" Lui dit-il, un sourire mauvais illuminant ses traits. "C'est très simple. Nous ne pouvons gouverner la même région que mon cher frère. Nous irons donc dans notre château au bord de la mer afin d'aider mon frère à gérer le commerce maritime et pour qu'on puisse avoir accès à notre titre sans devoir le tuer."

Il avait donné les explications en s'approchant lentement du pauvre Hugo qui ne voyait pas le coup venir. Aussi, ne fit-il qu'une brève exclamation pour affirmer qu'il avait compris.

"Mais pourquoi maintenant?" Demanda-t-il tout levant finalement les yeux sur son maître, futur époux et interlocuteur.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent lorsqu'il vit ce dernier pencher son visage à deux centimètres du sien, pour aller murmurer à son oreille, au grand soulagement du subordonné.

"Voudrais-tu, s'il te plaît arrêter de poser des questions avant que je ne regrette assez ma décision de ne pas te décapiter pour revenir dessus?" Susurra-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse, rendant les paroles encore plus violentes.

Cela eut l'effet escompté, le travesti se raidit et, de peur, pris ses jambes à son cou, balbutiant quelque chose à propos de faire ses propres valises.

Le jeune Hugo aurait vraiment souhaité que sa vie se passe autrement.  
Il était en direction d'une nouvelle demeure, en compagnie de Costarica bien sûr, afin d'y couler des jours heureux avec son futur « époux ». C'était à peu près aussi probable qu'une pluie d'éléphant dans une mer de chats qui aboieraient la « _ballade des gens heureux_ ». Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas. Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire. Soit il pliait, soit il succombait à la séparation de sa tête et de son corps.  
Il tenta de voir le bon côté : il ne serait plus obligé de servir le roi, il serait reine, il n'aurait qu'à faire bonne figure et empêcher que la population de réalise ce qui n'allait pas.

Contrairement à ce que le domestique pensait, il n'eut aucune difficulté à tenir son rôle. Costarica avait réussit à convaincre son frère de l'envoyer dans ce nouveau château sans aucun domestique féminin, avec seulement des gardes et des valets, tous nouvellement recrutés afin qu'ils ne démasquent pas la reine avant même qu'elle puisse le devenir. Hugo se chargeait lui-même de sa toilette, -heureusement pour lui, il était ridiculement doué pour ce genre de choses-, et donc personne ne pouvait le voir dans sa plus grande intimité.  
Les deux jeunes hommes furent sacrés roi et reine quelques mois après leur arrivée dans ces terres annexes à celles du frère du roi. Au lieu de développer une relation peu saine de maître à esclave qui aurait dégénérée, tous deux développèrent des liens d'amitié avec des bases plutôt étranges mais qui, bientôt, devint quelque chose de presque palpable.  
Cela aida le faux couple à avoir l'air de souverains réellement amoureux, ce qui attendrissait le peuple et les rendaient plus dociles, d'autant plus que leurs souverains n'étaient en rien excessifs ou exigeants.

Le seul problème restant était celui de la création d'un héritier. Si la reine ne tombait pas enceinte dans les plus brefs délais, les gens commenceraient à s'inquiéter et en viendrait à la conclusion qu'elle était sûrement infertile. Il serait donc suggéré à la reine de se faire examiner par un docteur. Et si elle ne le faisait pas, des rumeurs se mettraient à circuler de plus belle. De plus, les époux dormaient dans des lits différents, ce qui avait déjà quelque peu encouragé les bruits.  
Le problème aurait pu être réglé très rapidement, mais la « reine » s'entêtait à ce qu'ils restent chacun dans leur couche respective.

Alors que tous deux étaient seuls, ils se disputaient pour la énième fois à ce sujet.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si nous partageons le même lit?" S'énerva Costarica, lassé de devoir sans cesse se battre avec sa « femme » à ce sujet.

"Mais tu ne comprends pas!" S'exclama Hugo, qui avait appris à s'énerver contre le roi qui, à présent, était son égal. "En aucune façon je ne dormirai jamais en cuillère avec toi! C'est totalement déplacé! Je n'ai jamais partagé le lit d'aucune femme! Crois-tu vraiment que ma première histoire de couche se passera avec un homme?" Rageait-il, incapable de contenir cette peur panique de partager son lit avec un homme.

Cette remarque aurait, habituellement, frustré le pauvre Costarica qui trouvait totalement ridicule cette histoire. Ils n'allaient pas faire l'amour, ils allaient simplement dormir dans le même lit.  
Quoiqu'il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait rien contre un peu de batifolage avec ce jeune qu'il aurait pu confondre aisément avec une femme. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à rechigner contre le sexe de ses partenaires. Après tout, un trou reste un trou.  
Tout à coup, un déclique se fit dans sa tête. Il voulait dormir avec une femme, le jeune? Alors il aurait une femme dans son lit…

"Très bien... tu as gagné." Dit-il simplement après quoi il quitta la pièce, laissant Hugo célébrer intérieurement ce qu'il croyait être une victoire.

Les yeux de la reine étaient hors de leurs orbites tout comme sa bouche n'arrivait plus à se fermer devant le spectacle qui se présentait à «elle». Une vision pour le moins troublante, mais qui aurait pu, pour peu, être enchanteresse,

"Mais…" Fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche du blond.

Devant lui, se dressait un être à la peau tannée, aux cheveux et aux yeux d'ébène, portant une robe satinée pourpre laissant sa gorge à découvert, plusieurs colliers de perles y siégeant afin d'y attirer le regard, s'arrêtant au sol. Ces cheveux d'ébènes tombaient en cascade sur les épaules de ce qui se trouvait devant lui. C'était une vision à couper le souffle, de moins jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne le visage qui, malheureusement, appartenait au roi.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" S'alarma le pauvre Hugo lorsqu'il retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole.

Maquillé comme une grande dame, le roi répondit d'une voix aigue qui était loin de faire penser à la voix normale d'une fille de cette âge.

"Mais de quoi parlez-vous, mon seigneur? Je viens passer la nuit avec vous!" S'enjoua-t-il d'une voix aux intonations coquines.

Cela fit rougir le pauvre travesti.

"Costa, il n'y a aucun moyen que tu puisses me berner avec ça!" S'exclama-t-il férocement.

L'interpellé ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il avait sa petite idée pour le faire céder.

"Voyons mon seigneur, me prenez-vous pour une idiote?" S'enquit-il, faisant mine de s'insulter. "J'ai bien évidemment apporté de quoi boire tout notre soûle afin que vous vous sentiez plus à l'aise en ma présence!" Dit-il sur un ton de triomphe, utilisant toujours la même petite voix effrayante.

Voyant que Costarica était bien décidé à faire tenir cette petite mise en scène le plus longtemps possible, Hugo décida qu'il allait le laisser faire pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'est que le monarque était un homme qui tenait l'alcool avec bien plus d'aisance que lui, le buvant comme s'il s'était agit d'eau, et que ce dernier adorait faire concurrence aux autres pour voir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller. Et que boire avec cet homme signifiait invariablement un concours de ce genre et qu'il n'était pas du genre à gentiment accepter un refus de la part de qui que ce soit, même de son « aimée ».

Il dut donc, à son plus grand damne, s'enivrer au point où plus aucun meuble ne semblait tenir droit sur le sol. Il n'avait plus la force d'empêcher le brun de le forcer à boire, mais il n'avait plus non plus la force d'avaler quoi que ce soit, aussi chaque gorgée ne faisait que couler le long de ses joue et le salir inutilement.  
Ledit brun, lui, était bien satisfait du résultat, ainsi, il put faire quelque chose qui, normalement, lui aurait valu un poing à la figure, il entraîna le jeune blond aux bains afin de le laver lui-même, ce dernier n'étant plus apte à aucun mouvement.  
Totalement dans les vapes, il prit cependant plus de plaisir qu'il ne s'y attendait en se faisant laver par son époux. Car, bien que ce dernier ne profita point du moment pour agir de manière étrange et suggestive à son égard, son allure, beaucoup plus féminine qu'à l'habitude, lui donnait l'air de l'une de ces mignonnes servantes avec qui il travaillait avant. Seulement, il était étonné de se voir aussi stimulé par cette pâle copie de ces jeunes filles alors que la seule chose qu'il voyait clairement de cette personne était le visage du roi.  
Il eut le bonheur de constater que ce bain lui redonna un peu ses esprits. Du moins assez pour qu'il puisse lui-même enchaîner ses propres pas jusqu'à sa chambre, ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi lorsqu'il s'était rendu aux bains. Il eut tout de même besoin du support de Costarica, manquant à quelques reprises de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis ou dans les craques du plancher.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre dans le plus grand des silences et Hugo fut balancé _illico presto_ sur son lit, laissant ses paupières se fermer très lentement.  
Encore un peu trop dans la brume pour être surpris, il sentit soudainement des lèvres se presser contre les siennes. Mû par ses instincts, il répondit au baiser qui, à mesure de sa progression, n'eut plus rien de chaste. Cela raviva sa petite stimulation des bains, la transformant plutôt en excitation. Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit le léger rire grave de la personne qui l'embrassait qu'il se figea.

"Costa, c'est vulgaire…" Se plaignit-il, vexé qu'il tente d'abuser ainsi de lui.

L'intéressé rit à nouveau.

"Pas autant que ce que je viens de sentir juste ici…" S'amusa-t-il tandis qu'il pressait sa main à un endroit où aucune main n'avait eu accès depuis qu'il s'occupait lui-même de son hygiène corporelle.

Et, avant que l'autre puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il força un nouveau baiser qui balaya toutes les complaintes qui auraient pu sortir de la bouche de la « reine Émérence ».  
Ce fut une nuit plutôt agitée pour le couple royale.

La reine resta un bon moment en colère contre le roi. Cette dernière ne supportait pas d'avoir été ainsi prit en état de faiblesse et encore moins d'avoir été dépucelée par un homme.  
Elle succomba pourtant une seconde fois à ce péché abominable, un soir où son mari se glissa furtivement dans son lit, la prenant une nouvelle fois par surprise.

Après cet épisode, Hugo finit par abandonner sa guerre avec Costarica et à admettre qu'il avait peut-être des sentiments malsains à son égard. Ainsi le couple partagea la couche et ils feignirent la grossesse de la reine, allant adopter un enfant dans une contrée voisine.

Le couple vécu ainsi le plus heureusement du monde et, l'amour s'étant finalement développer entre les deux hommes, il n'y eut plus jamais de rumeur où de guerre de lit entre les amants.

**FIN**


End file.
